


我要潜入回忆的汪洋

by sittle_star



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent, all蝙暗示, 不义超蝙, 沾血蝙蝠车在等红灯(无意冒犯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittle_star/pseuds/sittle_star
Summary: 在所有故事的结尾，也许有人能回来
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	我要潜入回忆的汪洋

… 五年中的大部分时光交给了战争和谋划战争的日日夜夜，布鲁斯曾短暂地离开过庇护反抗军的铅厂，在世界各地注视哥谭。  
城市失重，星空化为长河，倾泻入倒立的城市，将一切悲欢浸泡在渺远的星河。  
不论白天与黑夜，不论东西或南北，铅灰色的天空漂浮着散不尽的黑色碎屑，是骨灰或残留余烬的硝火。  
空中飘散的血丝落于指尖，连同无数死于战乱的哀鸣落地生根般刺破皮肉，深入血骨，如跗骨之俎撕扯这因脊背断裂处仍未愈合而轻轻颤抖的身体。  
  
  
超人永远在低估蝙蝠侠的忍耐力。  
他之前担忧伤痛会让蝙蝠侠难以继续战斗，或是在战斗中加深对伤口的折磨，在高空拯救生命之余他不间断地询问着布鲁斯感觉怎么样，还痛不痛，即使蝙蝠侠在不耐之下很粗暴地中断了和他的通话，他也不恼，转而将这只倔强的大蝙蝠的心跳郑重地放入自己的怀里。  
而之后他在盛怒之下轻易折断了蝙蝠侠的脊背，却还惊讶他为什么还醒着，为什么还要不知死活地激怒他。  
他或许正被某种不知名的力量诱惑着享受暴虐，但他清楚自己做的每一件事，在一瞬间被冷汗浸透的布鲁斯苍白着脸挑衅他，嘲讽他，一双钴蓝色眼睛在疼痛的刺-激下透亮得吓人。  
  
  
他想他下手可能有些重了，但这不是他的本意，他其实，他想——好好和布鲁斯聊一聊的。  
但布鲁斯实在太过冥顽不灵。  
  
超人逐渐意识到，不到一方死亡，他们之间的战斗永远不会结束。  
而他不会让这成为现实。  
  
为此他不惜折断布鲁斯的翅膀，一段一段敲碎他的骨骼，盼望着他能够回心转意，哪怕以卑劣的手段，也要染脏他的双手，把他从对立面拉回到自己身边。  
  
他费尽心思所做的一切却把布鲁斯越推越远，即使面对面距离近到他能看到布鲁斯眼里密布的血丝，感觉起来却远隔山海咫尺天涯。  
  
彼时他们隔着地球与星际汪洋，却默契不减。  
  
他亲眼看着布鲁斯眼里的情感由痛惜愤怒变得沉痛而坚忍，最终泯为一捧尘埃。  
  
自大都会如尘埃随风散去后本应痛到麻木的心又一次艰涩地跳动起来，他知道这次他得把布鲁斯死死地握在手中。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“布鲁斯。”  
人间之神难得温柔，在黑色的空间里，只有布莱尼亚克泛着紫光的机器冰冷而孤单地亮着。  
  
超人看起来想摸一摸他的脸，却在碰到那个人之前放弃了。  
  
布鲁斯下意识躲了一下，即使整个人被卸下装备固定在插满管子与电子设备的椅子上。  
  
“或许我们都有点错，或多或少的。”布鲁斯的视线追随着超人调试系统的背影，平静地开口，仿佛受制于人，即将面临一切的人不是他。  
  
“看，布鲁斯，就在你身上，这是布莱尼亚克留下的东西，并非一无是处。”  
  
“但一定是你错的更多，卡尔。”  
  
“还记得你上次激将我去对付布莱尼亚克吗？我被达克赛德害惨了，你还拦着我不让我去找他算账。那时候我在想，你就是个混-蛋布鲁斯。”  
  
“但按照你的强盗逻辑，我一定是罪魁祸首。”  
  
“我那时真想好好揍你一顿，可我舍不得，毕竟我知道你有你的道理。”  
  
“在这里，你没有像小丑一样的人来让你在善恶边缘徘徊，没有经历深入骨髓却又不致命的拷问，没有人让你撕开自己的钢铁之躯直视深埋其中的炽热灵魂，没有人让你在一次次剖心噬骨的挣扎与惨胜中认识到你并不是人间之神。”  
  
“但你不总是对的，布鲁斯。”  
  
他们有太久没有像这样安安静静地讲过话了，久到他们几乎忘记了这是种什么样的感觉。路易斯死后他们总是三句不到就吵起来，打起来，不到血肉横飞不死不休。  
而他们在对战中还能清晰地触摸到模糊到极点的默契，然后让对方在自己的拳下伤得比任何人都重。  
  
“鸡同鸭讲的对话到此为止了。”布鲁斯道，他略微放松了下紧绷的身体，无处不在的疼痛模糊了他的思绪，不久前在布莱尼亚克的宝座上，他几乎以为克拉克回来了。  
  
超越人类极限的黑暗里，布鲁斯只能看到超人身上流动的紫色制服明明灭灭，他调试好了设备，正在向他走来。  
  
“晚安，克拉克。”痛感肆意撕扯着布鲁斯，身体逐渐不听使唤，意识也濒临剥离。  
他疲惫地闭上眼睛，等待超人点开控制版面。  
  
他对着超人向克拉克告别，超人看得到他直视着虚无。  
  
超人安慰般地抚上布鲁斯的侧脸，眼神闪动着兴奋的光芒，仿佛戎装重戈挥手间便可君临城下。  
“我将与你共享这个世界，我们的世界，没有战争，没有罪犯，不再会有无辜的人死去，不再会有丧亲的痛苦，一个真正和平的世界。”  
  
  
但那不是好的，我会回来阻止你，卡尔。  
超人永远在低估布鲁斯的固执。   
  
布鲁斯终于再次和他站在了一起。  
即便是以这种方式，即便不择手段。  
城堡里关着绿灯，闪电，还有卡拉。  
氪星技术总能找到适合关押他们每个人的最佳方式。  
超人先带着布鲁斯去见了卡拉，无论他的堂姐是如何不敢置信，如何痛斥他的专横与狠心，他只是如此解释道：  
“布鲁斯回来了，我不过是将他引入正途。”  
“卡尔，如果你真的在意他，就不要这样对他。”卡拉在地球上生活的时间还不算长，以她对这个世界的认识，超人表现出对布鲁斯的感情与对他所做的事情，让她感到不解而愤怒。  
“喜欢不是这样的！是什么扭曲了你的感情？卡尔！”她拍着原本囚禁着超人的囚笼，对着超人远去的背影大喊。  
其实不用喊叫，她清楚卡尔时时刻刻都在注意着她，即便是喃喃自语超人也能听得一清二楚。但她抑制不住像这般撕扯着喉咙地发泄怒火，难言的痛苦从心底蔓延开来，发疯般冲击着她的理智，这不是她期望中的卡尔，她熟悉他眼中的埋得极深的欲望，她担心卡尔将其会错意，犯下再也无法挽回的错误。  
她始终都将卡尔当成亲弟弟，也因此自觉亏欠了布鲁斯太多。  
她紧攥着双手祈求着奥拉肯垂首怜悯一下他仅存的子民，不要让卡尔一错再错，使一切都分崩离析。  
即便如今已经不剩什么了。  
  
喜欢？  
不，卡拉一定是搞错了什么。  
戴安娜一定是给卡拉看了些自己都搞不懂的书，明明自己都是初涉人间，哪里能够去教另一个小姑娘呢。  
但超人无法否认他确实很享受与布鲁斯待在一起的时光。  
他只是安静站在自己的身边，不用多说什么，就可以给他莫大的安抚，让他身处深渊也如临于云端。  
  
布鲁斯垂着眼在屏幕面前敲敲打打，蓝色的屏幕光芒给他镀上一层清冷的光辉，在荧光的闪动中他眼睫轻颤，不知何种情愫作祟，超人从未如此渴望看到布鲁斯的眼睛，想法才冒出个头，布鲁斯便乖觉地顺从他的命令，目光灯光荧光交织的瞬间他们拨回了时间。  
仿佛一切还未发生，一切还来得及拯救。  
有什么东西坍塌了，发出细微的咔嚓声期望某人能够察觉。  
布鲁斯静静地任超人看着，只是他现在感受不到也辨别不出超人心中自欺的城防唯一一次的瓦解，他错过了，所以唯一一次机会从交握的指尖溜走。  
超人不动声色地松开与布鲁斯十指相扣的手，让他继续工作。  
离开后超人才看向自己的手，看到毁灭日一般讶异。  
这个世界早已没有氪石了，所以是什么影响了他的脑子和行为? 

超人路过绿灯侠和闪电侠的牢房，他听到哈尔在叫他。  
“布鲁斯在哪？”哈尔压下卡在喉咙的几欲喷发的怒火，努力维持着正常的声音，但语调仍然无法掩饰地走了音。  
没有戒指的绿灯侠就是个普通人类，世界正在超人的绝对控制下日益走上正轨，超人并不把他放在眼里。  
“他很好，和我在一起重建世界，如果你们能承认自己的罪过……”  
“去他妈卝的很好！！！”哈尔愤怒地锤着牢房的屏壁，不顾被反弹后的趔趄，不顾手上崩裂的血肉，无视来自对面牢房巴里的劝阻。  
“你这算什么？超人？脑控？自欺欺人的感觉很好吗？”  
“你逼他帮你做如此禽兽不如的事——”  
哈尔剩下的话没能说出口，超人飞身撞入他的牢房，掐着他的脖子将他狠狠地摔在墙壁上。  
“你之前没有做过吗？嗯？如今谁比谁清高？哈尔！”  
当人间之神神挡杀神，不再怀有人性，不再怜悯生灵，他的力量无人可以抵挡。  
肺中残留的氧气被挤干净，喉管在残忍的力道下抽搐着，哈尔望着超人染血般通红的双目，挣扎着吐出泛着血沫的名字——  
“布鲁斯！”  
“住手超人，你还要再杀死自己的同伴吗！”  
哈尔口中的名字以及巴里的声音让如梦初醒的超人缓缓松开了手，任凭哈尔顺着墙滑下来咳个不停。  
“咳咳……”哈尔一张嘴便是抑制不住的痛咳，仿佛要将整个肺都咳出来才算酣畅，他边咳边笑，笑得眼眶发红，“恼羞成怒了吗？是，我们没有什么不一样，但那条线布鲁斯守住了，你难道要用这种卑劣手段来迫使他变成像你一样的暴君？”  
“唔。”超人点点头，脱离地面一段距离，居高临下地逼视着哈尔，“这我倒没有想到。”  
很享受似的，超人盯着哈尔在夺目的红光中压抑而扭曲的脸，被哈尔戳中心事后莫名的烦躁竟获得了纾解。  
“多谢你给我提的建议，我会把它记下来，算你将功赎罪。”超人嘴角带着难以掩饰的嘲讽离开，当哈尔因布鲁斯不好受的时候他觉得舒服多了。  
  
  
在超人飘走后巴里责怪哈尔不该如此莽撞，平白给布鲁斯添麻烦。  
哈尔揪着头发不说话，靠着墙坐在角落里。  
“克拉克应该……不会丧心病狂到那种地步吧。”见哈尔实在难受，巴里转而安慰哈尔。  
“我简直不敢想自己助纣为虐时到底做过什么。”哈尔叹了口气，像是想到了什么，忽的倒抽一口凉气，抬头面对巴里，“你看清他为什么这么生气了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“但愿我是错的。”哈尔目光直直地盯着空无一物的前方，喃喃道。  
“什么是错的？”巴里追问了一句，没有得到回应，一天中他能够与哈尔交流的机会少之又少，于是他停下来，说起了正事。  
“他没有问。”超人没有问我们是怎么知道的。  
“可惜了。”哈尔依旧喃喃着回应，心不在焉。可惜他没问，问的话就能从超人身边再剔除一份助力了。  
他们按照布鲁斯之前的指示计划着逃离，蝙蝠侠永远有planB。  
  
  
  
超人决定没事少和以前的队友接触，那让他很不舒服，给他带来一种自己的所有物被觊觎，随时都有可能失去的错觉。  
这种令人厌恶的宿命感他不想尝试第二次，说白了就是他莫名的占有欲在作祟，虽然他还不知道自己想要拥有什么。  
布莱尼亚克的确不是一无是处，至少他的装置就十分有益。  
一个听话的，永远都不会与他对着干的布鲁斯。  
他想什么，布鲁斯就会做什么，任务完成地既高效又漂亮。  
只是有些怀念与他吵架的时光，那实在很美好。  
超人暂时没有将布鲁斯的事向世界宣布，他把他雪藏起来，但说不清是为什么。  
一次他忍不住把布鲁斯压在操作台上吻他，冰凉冰凉的唇，带着些难以形容的甘甜。  
他食髓知味。  
之后的搂搂抱抱就成了稀疏平常的事。  
一个人形抱枕或是其他的什么，反正布鲁斯也不会拒绝，超人把头埋在布鲁斯的脖颈间嗅，森林间木质的冷香若有若无地环绕在鼻尖，他闻到了明日之城和哥谭交错的气息，得到了莫大的满足感。  
在开始的几天超人总忘了布鲁斯是个凡人，要吃饭要睡觉。  
当布鲁斯苍白着脸晕倒在控制台上时他才醒悟过来，稍稍慌乱了下把人抱进卧室挂上葡萄糖才松了口气。  
最近重建工作有些重，等到稍微轻松一些，他会试着给布鲁斯做些饭，阿福经常做的那种。   
闲暇时戴安娜来过几次，面对他和布鲁斯时看起来总是有话要说。  
有一次超人示意戴安娜有话直说。  
“卡尔，听着，你不能总是和布鲁斯腻在一起。”  
“我们只是在做正事。”  
“正事？”戴安娜不由地嗤笑一声，“也包括在床上办正事吗？”  
超人将视线从布鲁斯身上移到电子屏幕上，以他的沉默表达着不解。  
“卡尔我不在乎你对我怎样，即使我有过那样的幻想，但你不能因沉浸于此而放弃你对世界的责任。”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“不要自欺欺人了超人，你问过别人你看布鲁斯是什么眼神吗？”  
“我们没有上床。”  
“哈。”戴安娜面无表情，“时间问题。”  
“听着卡尔，这样对布鲁斯不公平”戴安娜将真言套索甩到会议桌上，桌子裂开道缝，她已经在收着力道了， “你至少应该征得他的同意，你这样做是违法的!”  
“我以为杀人是违法的，监控民众是不人道的。”  
“但我所认为的不能阻止我要做的事。”  
“你认为杀人不对吗?戴安娜。”  
面对超人无动于衷近乎平静地说出这些话，戴安娜露出了失望失落的表情。  
“我们只应杀该杀之人，就算是我也要承认布鲁斯是位伟大的战士，即使迫不得已要杀了他，他也不应被你如此对待。”  
“你出去吧。”  
“卡尔，最近事情很多，我只能说如果你一定要一意孤行，那么我也会做出选择。”  
  
  
出于某种心理超人把布鲁斯带到了绿灯和闪电面前。  
不出意料得超人注意到他们瞳孔一缩。  
哈。  
原来他就是这种眼神。  
“现在好了。”哈尔脖子上还留着上次超人掐出来的淤青，他故作轻松咬牙切齿地说道，“这下你不会乱吃飞醋了。”  
在哈尔以为超人注意不到的地方，他拳头紧地能出血。  
“不要伤害他。”巴里隔着特制墙壁对他说。  
“求你。”  
超人应该明白见好就收的道理，宣誓主权掐断他们那些不切实际的想法后，他就该离开了。但他控制不住地想在这里亲吻布鲁斯，当着他们的面，然后再做些更加过分的事，彻底占有他。  
他因自己的想法而不可遏制地兴奋起来，嘴角控制不住地扬起一个得意的弧度。  
他承认这些想法有些变态，但他不可否认他享受这种快卝感。  
当布鲁斯与他作对时，他们就站在布鲁斯身边，每天，每时，每刻，和布鲁斯说话，商量对付他的策略，布鲁斯甚至还会对他们笑。  
超人为这个认知而恨得牙根痒痒。  
觊觎他所有物的阶下囚。  
  
哈尔发现超人脸色阴沉地甚至能滴出水来，他故意刺激超人只是希望他能发现对布鲁斯到底是种什么感情，而不是以暴虐为名得到自己从不敢正视的感情。  
“布鲁斯和我们是不一样的对不对，所以不会像对待我一样对待他对不对？”哈尔指着自己的脖子，期望这操蛋的世界能有些振奋人心的发展。  
  
  
超人最终还是忍住了，休息室里予取予求的布鲁斯极大地取悦了他，平时总冰封着的眼睛此刻正驯顺而蒙着一层雾气专注于他，恍惚间超人忘记了是自己在控制他。  
他把人抵在墙上，以满足自己的欲望，他溺死在化成一滩水的身体里，布鲁斯溃散的瞳孔里。  
好吧，神奇女侠说对了，只是时间问题。  
但这种感觉还不赖，布鲁斯总有种让人无法自拔的魔力，他从不知道纵横交错着各种伤疤的身体竟能让人流连忘返，他的心似乎也因此转移到了另一个人身上。  
他诚心诚意地去亲吻他，发出满足的叹喟。  
超人不需要睡眠，而这个世界是如此迫切地需要着他，有那么多的反抗要去镇压，有那么多的暴-乱要去平定，布鲁斯把反抗思想深深地植入人心，他们前仆后继，顽强又惨烈地支撑着，源源不断。  
但超人发现自己恨不起来了，即使布鲁斯老老实实地给他添了这么多麻烦，即使布鲁斯一边抱着他任他啃噬亲咬一边使反抗军的力量逐渐壮大。  
一有时间他便陪着布鲁斯吃饭，睡觉，检查设备运作，他热切地注视着那双漂亮的眼睛，扬起的脖子勾出一道令人血脉喷张的弧度，不受控制弯折的腰让他接连揉捏摆弄，激起一阵阵战栗。  
他听不到城堡外怒骂漫天，民众怨声载道，火海烧满地。  
戴安娜的劝说或是痛斥也不能钻入他的耳朵，他漠然地看着女侠愤然离去，攥着布鲁斯的手拂过凹凸有致的氪星文字。  
他在布鲁斯休息时数他的睫毛，沉浸于他恬静的睡颜，布鲁斯从未如此安稳地睡过，不论是以前还是现在，狠命地将整个哥谭整个世界独自扛在肩上。他总是数着数着就忘了，但是没关系，还可以重新开始，当他睁开眼对你道早安时，你还可以数一数他眼里的星空璀璨。  
想到这里超人便不能再等，他摇醒布鲁斯，然后在黑蓝的瞳孔里看到一片荒芜。  
不应该是这样的。  
超人一怔。  
好像少了点什么。  
  
超人凑过去索吻，在脑海里命令布鲁斯亲他。  
布鲁斯顺从地微微抬起头吻上他的嘴角，被他不耐地撬开唇齿侵入口腔，用舌尖一寸寸划过上颚，纠缠着不知所措的舌头，他灼灼而热切地追寻着他，却在茫然无知的眼睛里一无所获。  
超人不可遏制地想起布鲁斯留给他最后的印象，他扼住他的脖子，控制着力道，即不会让他晕过去又能让他承受极致的痛苦。  
布鲁斯扬起下巴，鲜血顺着破碎头盔的缝隙汩汩而下，在侧脸勾勒出过分美丽的线条。他嘴角不自觉地抿起来，眼角眉梢都透露出彻骨的嘲讽。  
“那就杀了我，让我看看恶棍究竟是什么样子。”  
而超人觉得那副表情该死的摄人心魄，绝美到让周遭一切黯然失色。  
诱惑他将这一切占为己有哪怕支离破碎。  
他做到了，又好像没有。  
  
他在布鲁斯耳边轻语，将所思所想痛苦悔然一并抛给他，只换来沧海无波的注视，以及被粗鲁地啃咬也不发出声音的唇。  
两个人贴地那么近，唇齿相依，却遥隔山海。  
靠得越近，离得越远，仿若磁铁两极，一方拼命靠近，一方便被推地越来越远。 

超人斜在他的王座上，百无聊赖地听布鲁斯汇报要处理的事务，在布鲁斯停顿之余他一把将人揽过来，放轻力道顺了下布鲁斯的后背。  
椎骨断裂的声音从那天起便一直在耳边咔咔作响，他仍然清楚地记得那天是如何折断布鲁斯的脊背，没有下多重的手，却轻易使令人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠丧失了反抗力。  
整个星球的生死存亡都掌握在他一念之间，他却从未想过毁灭，他是如此珍惜，为什么布鲁斯还固执着要反抗他？  
“还疼么？”  
布鲁斯目光定格在手中的文件上，甚至都没有看他一眼。  
“我问你还疼不疼！”  
超人忽然暴起下死力摁住两节曾断裂过的椎骨，他终于如愿以偿得到一声痛呼以及颤抖的身体。  
但布鲁斯只是小口抽着气，手中的文件簌簌地抖着，依旧没有理他。  
良久，超人反应过来。  
他缓缓拂过布鲁斯头上的控制装置，指尖冰冷的触感提醒他要睁开眼看看布鲁斯。  
他过去一周一直都在要求布鲁斯怎样怎样做，以至于忘记了不发号施令被控制的人永远不能给他反应。  
这是他第一次想要知道布鲁斯的想法。  
明明所有的氪石都被销毁了，没有能再伤害他的存在了，为什么揽住布鲁斯的胳膊会酸涩到收不紧，为什么还有尖锐的疼痛在叫嚣。  
超人想不明白，不想去想。  
他像是一个空心的田间稻草人，放纵自己飞入高空，于是九万里长空呼啸着从来处到尽头的风撕扯着分崩离析的他，他却感觉不到疼痛。  
  
  
“我刚刚去见哈尔和巴里了。”超人把布鲁斯按在操控台上做，“他们太大胆了，于是我打断了巴里的腿，把哈尔揍了个半死。”  
布鲁斯无动于衷，只是艰难地吞咽着口水喘着气。  
“你听到没有！”超人红着眼睛把布鲁斯拽起来，发狠地摁在自己的身体上，不再怜惜他脆弱的脊背一下又一下用力撞击着，“他们跑不了，他们残了，因为你!”  
因生理刺激布鲁斯的眼里茫然地含着泪，随着超人的动作一滴一滴砸下来，砸在超人胸前的布料上，打湿了棱角分明的S，洇开一片水渍。  
超人咬上他的喉结，用了些力，也不见他有何反应。  
“给我个回应，布鲁斯。”  
“算我求你。”  
超人低语，喉咙像哽着逆流的泪水，携着一柄锋利的刀子一齐涌入肺腑，他拥着布鲁斯汗津津的身体，分不清是谁弄疼了谁。  
  
  
“天才，你英勇无畏的意志力呢？”  
“我正在努力，巴里，残了的人不是我，管好你自己。”哈尔喘着气，大汗淋漓去够少得可怜的药品和食物。  
“我会恢复的，记得吗，我们还要带布鲁斯离开。”  
超人回了趟哥谭，带回了一身哥谭印象和食材，用热射线和冷冻呼吸做了一顿不太像样的午饭。  
“吃，布鲁斯。”  
他将餐具摆好，站在他身后。  
布鲁斯没有动。  
“拿起刀叉。”  
“吃你喜欢的。”  
他像个王帝那样发号施令。  
  
“小甜饼!这都需要我告诉你吗？”超人捉住布鲁斯的手腕，以一种几欲将其掰断的力道，超人不承认心底莫名的恐慌，他只是用力到手臂发抖，“还有甜甜圈，虽然你没那么喜欢，但巴里热衷，所以每次我都会多买一些，吃一半给他留一半。”  
“你有时也会坏着心眼和他抢，我总是向着你，他也是，装着很不满的样子，心里却偷着乐。”  
“还有哈尔，难得一起吃个饭，他总爱呛你，但我知道他只是想多和你说说话——”  
超人像是意识到了什么。  


他从背后抱住布鲁斯。  
“这是你的诡计对不对？”他用力咬住布鲁斯的后颈，给未消的吻痕再添上一层颜色，“你费了这么大力气，就为了让我沉溺在过去，就为了我能够回心转意？”  
“说‘是’。”  
“是。”布鲁斯毫不犹豫。  
“假的，那是我想的，不是你想的，我要你自己想，想不出来我会逼你想出来。”  
超人收紧了手臂。  
  
  
“戴安娜。”  
戴安娜不去看超人。  
“你看到布鲁斯没有?”  
戴安娜甩开超人欲拉住他的手，“卡尔，布鲁斯就在你身后，被你控制着，哪里也去不了。”  
“他不是，他……”  
“他是。”戴安娜言简意赅，直击要害，“你的禽兽行经得到他了。”  
“一个空壳。”  
  
  
记不清是在哪里，记不清是在哪个时间，闹哄哄的圣诞将窗子上的白霜都吵得不得安宁，使它化成朦胧的水汽也流连忘返。  
联盟众人闹成一团，哄笑着将甜点美酒塞到对方嘴里，三三两两地在圣诞树旁分享节日的欢歌。  
过火的温暖将杯中面色沉沉的咖啡都染上了欢愉的色彩，克拉克一边道着歉一边挤过布鲁斯身边层层叠叠的人群，就为了给他送块自己尝着不错的甜点。  
众人称颂的翘首以盼的希望与幸福被那个傻呵呵的光明之子在无意间碰到地上，摔碎了洒了蝙蝠侠一身荣光。  
暖烘烘的氛围让黑漆漆的蝙蝠不自觉张开翅膀，浑身沐浴在淡黄的灯光下，就像超人舒展身体浸泡在黄太阳的光中。在布鲁斯匮乏的表达中，他不知如何回应这种感情，这种窃取了他人欢乐的不安，以及求仁得仁的平静安宁。  
  
最后的画面定格瞭望塔上的惊鸿一瞥，随一卷红披风化为了过眼云烟。  
布鲁斯下意识伸手去挽回，却被一只有力的手掌捉住摁在了头顶。  
疼痛从五脏六腑四肢百骸汹涌而来，疼得他差点失声叫出来。  
实际上他也确实出声了，只是破碎的呻卝吟连带着甜腻的喘卝息，怎么听也不是他能够发出的声音。  
他眨着泪水涟涟的眼，在朦朦胧胧中看清了压在他身上的人。  
内脏被搅碎的错觉使他的喉咙紧缩着，竭尽全力才没有呕出一口带血的碎肉。  
钳住他的双手大而有力，而他刚刚挣脱思想的束缚，连夺回身体的控制权都做不到。  
他大口大口喘着气，努力适应超人不加控制的力道，微微眯起眼睛盘算着下一步计划。  
事情发展到这一步他意外吗？  
他都快他妈的意外死了。  
  
只是，明明是施虐者，为什么还一副急得快哭出来的样子?  
  
“布鲁斯，我每个地方都去过了，哥谭市，中心城，海滨城，还有正在重建的大都会。”  
“我去了许多地方，见到了许多过去的人，他们都在喊我，或许是在骂我，可我不关心那些，我只想找到你。”  
“你在哪里？”  
超人渴望从布鲁斯脸上看到些不一样的表情，哪怕是因为痛苦。  
死了。  
不能控制面部肌肉，所以布鲁斯在内心面无表情地想。  
超人还想要他主动吻他。  
他觉得这荒谬不已，可控制不住不听话的身体，他仰起头凑了上去。  
真他妈的疼。  
  
超人明明没有什么表情，迷离着双眼深陷情欲之中。  
可布鲁斯就是觉得他苦大仇深，残暴不仁之下是失去心爱之物而发疯的神明，病态地想将仅存的一切都牢牢握在手心，却在无意间捏成了齑粉。  
他不想去想超人对他做的一切，不想去考虑这背后的任何感情，他只是困倦地半阖起眼，等着不知疲倦的氪星人结束这场一人沉浸一人发疯一人狂欢的性爱。  
他将自己完完整整地剔出去，留下一双古井无波的眼睛看人间，就像在看一场演员功底不足的戏剧，冷漠地看深陷其中的人竭尽全力去演绎悲欢。  
也包括其中最戏剧化的人物，蝙蝠侠和超人。  
  
超人在黄昏后睡去。  
蝙蝠侠在黎明前醒来。  
梦的世界是另一个人间，可以美好到让万民祈求也可以糟糕到所到之处，寸草不生。  
在梦里布鲁斯再次回到了阿卡姆，疯子们点燃了油桶抛向四处庆贺他的归来，在他身陷火海时如不散的阴魂从四面八方聚拢而来，大声欢呼着尖叫着撕扯他的四肢，他们的桀桀怪笑令他心烦意乱，而他如往常一样在疲于应对之时陷入苦战又在绝境之中窥得黎明。  
他总在守望着黎明。  
蝙蝠侠许久没有为他的哥谭而战，自从超人将哥谭从他的手中夺走。  
与超人的对抗中他有极少的时间能在睡梦中回顾他的哥谭，他总是陷在更深痛的梦境，那些悲喜交织的乐园。  
有遇害的父母，有温馨的罗宾，还有曾经美好的联盟。  
他的清醒使他在美梦中窥得噩耗，在噩梦中规划未来。  
他在醒来后发现自己被超人揽在怀里，相拥的二人纠缠成爱人的姿势。  
喉咙像是被一把刀割过，连呼吸都像用砂纸摩擦着气管。  
他很确定自己需要点水。  
但手不能动口不能言。  
如果超人还有那么一丁点人性的话，他想，就该给他递杯水。  
布鲁斯视线在超人身上游移，麦田的清香像过去那样铺天盖地地携裹着他，欺骗他一切还能重新开始。  
身体因疼痛不自觉放轻的呼吸吵醒了超人，他眨了眨眼睛对布鲁斯道早安，然后低头用舌头卷去布鲁斯唇上的干皮。  
超人皱巴巴的披风依旧裹在布鲁斯身上，他起身给布鲁斯喂了点水，对，就是喂，抿了口水后用嘴渡过去，顺便交换一个早安吻。  
对此布鲁斯冷着一张脸不予评价，只觉得舌头酥麻地厉害，不知被超人索取了多少次。  
最初的反胃捱过去后就没有那么难熬了，只是对方衣冠楚楚自己除了披风一丝不挂，这多少让布鲁斯觉得难堪。  
超人像摆弄陶瓷娃娃一样小心翼翼地对待他，一套崭新的西装被翻了出来，是他曾经穿过的款式，超人竟还记得。  
“出去走走。”他温和明亮地对布鲁斯说，不比海面的朝阳黯然失色。  
何必如此呢，布鲁斯想，既然都回不去了。  
  
超人抱着布鲁斯飞到百废待兴的大都会，短短的几日星球日报竟已有了雏形。  
布鲁斯从人们讶异的表情中推断出超人还没把这件事公之于众。  
不知道自己现在是个什么鬼样子，惹得兢兢业业的众人顶着超人的威压还频频抬头看他。  
超人絮絮叨叨哪里是他曾经办公的地方，哪里是开小差不会被佩里发现的地方，他是如此热情而专注地向布鲁斯介绍他过去生活中的一切，似乎这样才能够真正拥抱布鲁斯，才能够拥住自己的生命。  
超人明白只要他卸下布莱尼亚克的装置，他就能找回他的蝙蝠侠，但布鲁斯会想尽一切办法去逃，去反抗，去把自己弄地遍体鳞伤。  
布鲁斯收起揍惯了人的拳头，拿起笔在纸上划下一条线，线内线外蝙蝠侠与他泾渭分明。  
那不是超人想见到的局面，他厌倦了与布鲁斯不死不休的争斗。  
或许他们能够有一种新的相处方式，即使要牺牲他们两人中一人的自由，如果可以的话，可以是超人他自己的，只要布鲁斯愿意。  
但这不能妨碍他对世界的“保护”。  
  
布鲁斯绕过超人的监控网收到了巴里的消息，他需要给他们争取时间。  
于是他开口，无视发麻的舌根，艰涩地说道：“看看脚下，超人。”  
超人眼里的震惊并不会使布鲁斯惊讶，令他不解的是超人莫名的骄傲与欣喜，那种“我就知道布鲁斯你一定能摆脱控制”“果然是蝙蝠侠啊”的欣慰令他不由冷笑起来。  
“你临于高空太久，早已忘记了关注脚下凡人的悲欢。”  
“就算是你，布鲁斯，你也不能否认如今的和平。”  
“用自由来做交换？像机器一般活着？”  
“我看不出这有什么不好，你总是这样固执己见而不肯做出改变。”  
“当权利得不到保障，犯罪永远不会消失。”  
“那就保障他们的权利。”  
“用什么？”  
“用强权。”  
“饮鸩止渴。”  
“聊胜于无。”  
  
布鲁斯闭了下眼，压下忍不住揍人的火气，再睁开眼时他恢复往常的平淡无波。  
超人目不转睛，将布鲁斯所有细微的表情变化尽敛于眼底。  
“去救人，出车祸了。”  
“不信自己去查。”  
超人着把他放在楼顶，在午间正盛的日光中转头凝视着布鲁斯。  
“你怎么不继续说了？”  
“我失败了，超人，当我们能够心平气和地对话，争辩就没有意义了。”  
当一个人不是因为情感而行动时，他的所作所为都变得更坚不可摧了。  
可布鲁斯不信这个邪。  
他不可否认自己内心期冀，而他几乎看到了曙光。  
  
“好。等我回来。”超人听到了人们绝望的哭诉，和即将发生的爆炸，暂且将狐疑抱在怀里，揣着一肚子的不可置信离开。  
“多久没像超人一样救人了？克拉克。”布鲁斯声音不大，他知道超人听得到。  
“那是你的错，不断给我找麻烦。”  
“不会了，你今天将会有一整天的时间去过一把超人的瘾。”  
超人无言，布鲁斯这句话在他听来就像是把阴谋摆在明面上来说，而他对布鲁斯的阳谋束手无策。  
布鲁斯退了一步，所以他也不能把人逼得太紧，欲速不达。  
他们都在渴望对方能接受自己的思想，即使沧海早已不复桑田。  
  
注意脚下，超人。  
超人将着火的货车拎到海面上去冷静，恍惚间听到布鲁斯喊他。  
“你说话了吗？”  
“没有。”布鲁斯冷不拉几的，听起来不是很想理他。  
超人默默扛着货车回去，他在他的人民眼里看到了诧异和戒备。  
他想起来了，一次正联抵抗外星入侵者，他在空中作战无暇顾及其他，布鲁斯替他挡下来自脚下的偷袭。  
“注意脚下超人，你不能总觉得自己无坚不摧。”  
“不是还有你吗？”那时超人不甚在意，甚至极为自然地回了他一句。  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，说了一句什么。  
当时超人分心了，没有听清。  
现在他想起来了。  
大概是“我不可能一直在你身边。”  
  
是啊，超人有些自嘲地想，你还能站在对面揍我呢。  
超人牙疼似的咧了咧嘴，在暮色四起时回到了布鲁斯所在的顶楼。  
他真的花了整整一天的时间去救人，他从不知道人们有这么依赖超人，他怀疑是布鲁斯在整他。  
但人们看他时瑟缩的眼神让他胸口一闷。  
他经不住开始怀疑些什么。  
  
“你本事可真大。”超人哼哼唧唧地开口，再而发现布鲁斯在顶楼边缘，在晚风吹拂下摇摇欲坠。  
他蛮横地把人拽回来，掰着布鲁斯下巴强迫他直视他。  
“你在想另一个超人？”  
“哈尔说得没错。”布鲁斯再次尝试夺回身体的控制权，可惜失败了，他恹恹地对超人说道，“只要你想吃醋，谁都能拿来和你比，哪怕是小丑，哪怕是另一个宇宙的你。”  
超人按住布鲁斯的后脑，用蛮横不讲理的吻堵住了他的嘴，在他说出更多的实话前。  
布鲁斯尝试去咬他，超人也不恼，任凭布鲁斯咬肌酸痛不已无奈放开他后，才重掌主动权。  
  
“你恨我吗，布鲁斯。”在断断续续的呼吸之间，超人装着无意地样子随意问到。  
“……不恨。”  
有了恨就逃不开爱，他不能承受更多了。宇宙的起始点就是一片混沌，没有爱也没有恨，当一切结束，他就能回到过去了。  
他等待着。  
  
超人要布鲁斯去调整闪电和绿灯“房间”的参数，让他们舒服一点。  
“他看起来像是良心发现了。”巴里对着布鲁斯点了点头，示意他知道了下一步计划。  
“你怎么样？”  
布鲁斯手下不停，只随意答道:“很好。”  
“我也没事的，腿会好得很快的……”布鲁斯眼中的痛惜失落让巴里不自觉地开始安慰他，而在目光触及到布鲁斯脖子上的红痕后忽的噤了声。  
他什么都不能说，不能做，只是指了指自己的脖子。  
布鲁斯顿了一下，巴里自觉地撇开头不去看他。布鲁斯有些不自在地理了下领子，用目光询问巴里，确认遮严实了才过去哈尔那边。  
巴里对着他安慰似的笑笑，嘴角抽搐着像哭一样。  
不能让哈尔知道，否则英勇无畏的绿灯侠会毁了他们准备良久的计划。  
但那一刻他真想豁出去不管不顾，抓着布鲁斯的手问他。  
“杀了他，杀了他好不好，救救超人也救救你自己。”  
弑神永远比坠神容易，更妄提要神步入正轨，重归凡人了。  
但不用想他也知道布鲁斯的选择。  
他永远尊重布鲁斯的选择。  
他永远相信布鲁斯的选择。

反抗军花些代价，从超人的控制之下逃了出来。  
布鲁斯握住死里逃生的哈尔伸过来的手，示意没事了。  
哈尔扬起笑容想说点什么，在目光触及到布鲁斯手腕上青紫的勒痕后将嘴唇抿成一条直线。  
“我以为……他不会……”  
哈尔说不下去了，他抱了一下布鲁斯，有些哽咽道:  
“别担心，没事了。”  
  


蝙蝠侠失踪了，闪电侠失踪了，绿灯侠失踪了。  
神奇女侠也离开了他。  
真正的孤家寡人。  
超人在满天的喧嚣中寻找布鲁斯的影子，谩骂与抗议的声音在他的脑子里四处冲撞着，脚下是逐渐熙攘起来的明日之城，而昨日之人在他眼前走马灯一般嬉笑怒骂着。  
  
在闷热的空气中极速飞行，就像儿时在农场因寻求炎炎夏日的微风而极速奔跑，跑得越快，风便越大，随之而来的是大汗淋漓，湿热粘稠。  
因一丝快意而在错误的轨道上飞驰，如爬升至最高点失控的过山车，在极速的下降中与最初的目的背道而驰，直至在撞击与火海中泯灭，再也回不去。  
  
呼啸的子弹在他的耳中无限放大，在极速的音爆中他绝望的声音也犹如雷鸣。  
  
回不去了——  
  
他抓住射向布鲁斯的子弹，跪倒在那个黑色的身影之前，认识的与不认识的，队友或敌人的鲜血在他的身体里翻滚沸腾，在山呼海啸的浪潮中他浑身淋漓鲜血，将血染的山河倾授予眼前之人。  
  
本是钢铁之躯，却能清晰地感觉到膝下的碎石子棱角分明，狠狠碾过膝盖碾过心脏。  
  
他在地球上的最后一天，布鲁斯说想和他再看一遍地球上的江河湖海。  
  
“以后就是卡拉带你飞了。”  
  
“她可是女孩子。”  
  
“对，女超人。”  
  
超人学着像之前来过的那个超人一般笑着，如果还能有机会，他也会学着像他一样对待自己的蝙蝠侠。  
  
在离开的日子里，再去潜入回忆的汪洋，去寻你的模样。  
  



End file.
